Where Home Lies
by LittleLokiFox
Summary: When Odin found Loki, he thought it was fate. But, as it turns out, he has a dream telling him Loki's fate does not lie on Asgard. The king sends his young adopted son to Midgard, where the demigod is taken in by Howard Stark and raised alongside Tony as his brother. Thanos comes to Midgard in pursuit of the Tesseract, the Avengers are assembled. Now, Loki must face his past... AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's an AU I've been working on! It took a while to think up, but here it is. Loki is about seven here, making Thor a few months from nine. It's short, but if you like it, I'll update! This might turn out to be BlackFrost, but probably no slash... Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

Odin was no stranger to prophetic visions and dreams; in fact, he had had them ever since he could remember dreams and visions. At first, his parents were worried, but soon grew accustom to their son seeing bits of the future.

However, he was astonished when dream drifted into his feather-light sleep one night…the night of his youngest lad's, Loki's, birthday. There had been a celebration for the adopted prince, and he expected his slumber to be tranquil. He was quite far from the truth.

Loki was sitting beside him on a beautiful hillside, looking up at the bright blue sky, his emerald eyes the color of the grass. Then that gaze, that gaze that held more wisdom than his age, turned on his, seeming to stare straight through him and glimpse his soul.

"Father," the young boy acknowledged with a dip of his sharp chin, the soft breeze slightly ruffling his dark hair, "I do not belong here."

The words took Odin aback; had Loki discovered his heritage? He was doing his best to make Loki feel like he was born here, for Loki was loved as much as one would love a true prince. No one knew who Loki's real parents were, excluding Odin and Frigga, but everyone was content in believing their king and queen.

Loki turned to look at the sky, smiling tenderly. "My fate lies beyond Asgard…I can see beyond this realm."

"Loki?" Odin said delicately. "What do you speak of?"

"I am but a traveler," his adopted son explained, not moving to glance at him. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must go elsewhere. You were meant to find me, but my destiny rests on Midgard."

The All-Father was at a loss for words. Loki was a prince; he could not merely leave, only because he thought his future was tugging him towards another realm. He threw Loki a one-eyed, unsure glance, not conclusive about the situation.

"Where must you go on Midgardian soil, my son?" he asked, eye following Loki's gaze.

"A family, a boy with no parents. He needs someone."

"And what of your brother, Thor?"

"He does not need me. He has never needed me, Father."

"Frigga? Certainly she needs you."

The youth's bright eyes darkened. "Mother…Mother has always wanted another child. She was never destined to keep me to adulthood. I will thank her sincerely when it is my time to leave this realm."

At last, Loki faced him with a sad but knowing smile. "You must send me to live on Midgard."

Everything faded away like cool mist, and Odin grievously realized he had to send Loki off.


	2. Chapter One: Let Me Go

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that read, followed, and favorited! *brofist* Thanks so much! Here's a new update! Oh, and I used MARVEL Movies Wikia to see when Tony was born...and it said 1970. So I'm going to roll with it! Tony will appear next chapter and next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Please enjoy and review for a virtual brownie! (I recommend listening to _Tears of an Angel_ by RyanDan)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter One: Let Me Go<em>

_Loki would wake every morning as usual, but the first thing he would say to Odin was, "Not yet." Until, one dawn, the boy tugged gently on his father's sleeve._

_"Loki?" Odin asked, looking down to see bright emerald eyes gazing at him._

_"It is time."_

_Odin sighed. "Are you sure, my son?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Frigga?" Odin called, eyes never leaving Loki's aloof face. "I need to speak with you."_

_She appeared in the doorway of Loki's chambers, concern radiating from her. "Is anything wrong?"_

_"I cannot live here," Loki said forthwith._

_Frigga looked startled as she paced over to her adoptive son and knelt down to look into his eyes. "Are you feeling unwell, Loki?"_

_"He believes he must go to Midgard and live out his days there." Odin explained the dream he had had so long ago, watching tears gather in his wife's eyes._

_"I saw the future," Loki added gingerly, standing on the tips of his toes to be heard. "There was a boy. With no parents. And a mean man. He was very mean, Amma. I think I need to be his brother."_

_"But you have Thor," Frigga reasoned._

_"Thor does not need me. He never plays with me…"_

_"Odin?" she said, her voice shivery. "Must I lose my little boy?" _

_"The Fates say it, and…and I must heed them. However, he and Thor's paths may cross. There is a very mere chance."_

_"I will meet Thor again!" Loki burst in. "The Fates told me so this morning, Amma! But the boy needs a brother."_

_Tears streamed down Frigga's face, shining in the sunlight. "Must I let go of my baby boy?"_

_"Yes, Amma," Loki said softly. "You must let me go."_

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Odin asked Heimdall nervously. They had just sent Loki, de-aged to a four-year-old child, down to Midgard. The year on that realm was 1976.<p>

"He is well," the gatekeeper responded with a small smile. "He lives with a family and has a new brother, Anthony Stark. They get along quite well. He has not yet remember Asgard."

"I tried to take away most of his memories of Asgard," Odin admitted, "I want not for him to remember too early. As far as he and the Midgardians are concerned, he has always been the son of Maria and Howard Stark. His aging, however…he will age slower than a mortal. In two years, he will be five years old, his 'brother' eight."

"Do you believe you made the correct decision, my king?"

Odin looked off at the stars, as if trying to see his lost son. "I have never been more unsure, Heimdall. I just...I don't know."


	3. Chapter Two: Brothers

**A/N: Thank you readers, followers, reviewer, and favoriters! I'd like to respond to a review here...**

**_Ugla_-Thanks for reviewing! I looked it up, and Amma truly does mean "mother." But, all the same, Loki now calls his adoptive mother "Mama." And I don't want to cause an argument...**

**If anyone is wondering why Loki kept his name or why everyone thinks he's a Stark, hold on a sec! I'm getting there later! :) Here's a brotherly fluff chapter!**

**While writing, I listened to "Fireflies" by Owl City, and "Where No One Goes" by Jonsi (from HTTYD 2). Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Brothers<strong>

Six-year-old Loki peered around the corner, watching ten-year-old Tony Stark tinker with a bunky engine. "What 'cha doing?" he chirped, scrabbling up to sit on the chair beside his brother.

"Tryin' to get this to work," Tony replied. "I think it's missin' a piece…just a sec, Lokes, then we'll go outside and explore, how'd you like that?"

Loki nodded his head robustly, grinning brightly. His black hair was ruffled, his green t-shirt sporting dirt stains, as well as his dirty jeans. Tony's red tank top was spotted with grease stains, and his black shorts were a bit cleaner.

The younger boy watched intently, then sighed. "You're so much better at this machine stuff. Daddy's so proud of you."

Tony scoffed, plucking at a stray spark plug. "Yeah," he said bitingly, "Dad isn't proud of anyone but himself and his _beautiful_, _wonderful _inventions. But I'll show 'im. I'll be even greater than him one day."

Loki smiled. "Tony's the greatest!" he cheered happily, eyes shining. "Am I good at anything Daddy's good at?"

"Well, Dad's not great at this, but you're a little mischief-maker," Tony smiled, winking, and ruffled Loki's already messy hair. "And you're smart. And my little brother."

Loki's grin grew even bigger. Tony wiped his hands on his shirt, then turned to his brother. "Explore?"

"Yes, please!"

"Piggyback ride?"

"Yes!"

Loki leaped onto Tony's shoulders with a squeal of joyance, who teasingly staggered under Loki's weight.

"How much do you weigh?" he laughed jokingly.

Loki's lower lip stuck out in a pout, but when he saw Tony's banter for what it was, he giggled benevolently. "More than you think," he said seriously, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Tony hauled Loki out the back door before sitting him down on the grass. The sunlight was shining down on them, making Loki's eyes light up like emeralds and highlighting the grease stains on Tony's shirt. "What do you wanna do?" Tony asked, glancing around at the soft countryside where they lived. "We can go to the meadow, the river, the forest…?"

"Forest," Loki replied instantly. "More fun there."

"'Kay." Tony pushed flimsy trees out of his path as he led Loki into the woodland. The younger of the two boys leaped ahead, knowing the way after so many trips.

"C'mon, Tony! Hurry up!" Loki cheered sprightly, bouncing along.

"No, wait! Loki, stop!" Tony ran harder, dodging saplings and rocks, trying to get to his brother. Loki was swallowed by the light and green leaves. "Slow down!"

When he finally caught up to Loki, the six-year-old was lying on the forest floor, blood coming from just above his lip. Tony felt a stone of horror settle in his stomach as Loki pushed himself up, tears in his bright eyes, a drop of blood dripping from his chin.

"Ow," he whimpered. "I want Mama, Tony! _Mama_!" He began to wail, and Tony noticed with dread that there was a bleeding gash on his forehead.

He began to slightly panic. "It's okay, Loki," he soothed, "it's okay. Uh…look! You'll have two _battle_ scars!"

Loki paused before wiping his lip, blood staining his sleeve. Then, his face brightened. "Yeah!" he smiled. "A _battle_ scar!"

Tony inwardly sighed with relief. When the dyad bounded home, one grinning and ranting about his awesome new scars, the other smiling back and assuring him it'd be fine, they ran into Maria, Tony's mother.

"I was looking all over for you!" she scolded, making them shrink back. "You should tell me before you run off, I was so—oh, Loki, honey! You're bleeding!"

Loki beamed up at her worried face. "It's okay, Mama. They're battle scars!"

She looked shocked for a moment, then turned her angry gaze to her oldest son. "Anthony Stark!" she said furiously. "Next time, watch your brother more closely! He's younger than you, and you need to promise to protect him."

"Yes, Mom. I promise to protect Loki."

* * *

><p>"How is Loki?" Frigga asked Heimdall. "Is he all right?"<p>

"He is enjoying himself very much. He and his new brother and quite the troublemakers, mind you."

Frigga gave a sad smile. "He loved to make mischief…."

* * *

><p>Loki sat on the limb of the tree, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared up at the night sky. Tony was perched beside him, moonlight outlining his figure. There were bandages on Loki's cuts, but he still hoped they left a scar.<p>

"The stars are pretty," Loki said softly.

"Yeah." Tony glanced back at his adopted brother. "They look like silver sprinkles, don't they?"

"No…like a silver net, throw across the sky."

Tony smiled slightly. _He's smart for a six-year-old. Who knew I'd like having a brother?_

Loki grinned back, tilting his head innocently. "I feel like I've been up there."

"Up where?"

"In the stars."

"You haven't."

"I _think_ I haven't. But I _feel_ like I have."

"Well, I dunno about star-adventures, but we'd better get inside and go to sleep, hm?"

"I guess so."

But Loki couldn't shake off the curious awe he got as he stared up at the stars.


	4. Chapter Three: I am Iron Man

**A/N: Thank you readers, followers, reviewers, and favoriters! Lawd, this took me forever. This story's going to get darker, so if you came for a fluff party...rethink this. This is the first part of _Iron Man_ (the first one). The first section is after Christine leaves and before Tony leaves to get on his plane; next section is while Tony's on his way to the press conference he ordered; then, the third is when he tells Obadiah about moving into Arc Reactor Technology; fourth is when Tony asks Pepper to replace his Reactor; and last is when Tony leaves to save Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings. **

**Some of the original dialogue was changed to fit the story.**

**WARNINGS: brother abuse, drunk Tony, feels, threats, and brotherly love**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Three: I am Iron Man<em>

"Why weren't you there?"

Tony felt irritation rise up from his chest as he roused on his little brother, who was glaring angrily at him.

"I h—had other things I needed to do," Tony replied curtly, speech slurred and slow, then looked up. "JARVIS, was I busy last night?"

**"Well, sir, you—"**

"Was I _busy_, JARVIS?" Tony demanded more forcefully.

**"Yes, sir. You had things to attend to during the ceremony."**

Tony turned back to his raged brother. "See, Lokes. No biggie."

"_No biggie_? Obadiah had to get the award for you! Do you know how bad that made the company look?" Loki growled, eyes roaming over Tony's face to see bloodshot eyes and rosy cheeks. _He's drunk…again._

"What's it to you!" Tony snapped fiercely, eyes narrowed, still speaking roughly. "You went and got a _stupid_ job with some government thing, where all you do is _hide_ and say you'll help people, but you _don't!_"

Loki flinched as if Tony had burned him. "Please, Tony, that's not what this is about—"

"Then w…what _is_ it about? H-huh? _Tell me!_"

"Please, Tony, please—" Loki reached out, putting his hand on his brother's arm. "_Please_—"

"_Shut up to me! You don't know anything about running a company, stop acting like you—you do!_" Tony jerked away sharply; he could hardly form words.

"_Please_, Tony, you're just drunk, I know you are—"

"D—don't tell me what…what I _am_ and what I'm _not_!"

"Brother, I'm _begging_ you, _please_, don't make this worse—"

In the next heartbeat, Loki was on the floor, screeching with pain and Tony kicked him in the stomach. Tony's assistant, Pepper Potts, walked into the room the brothers were fighting in, shock written all over her face.

"Mister Stark!" she cried, watching Tony cease his assault on his little brother, who sat up with a cough. Blood was pooling between Loki's lips. "What are you _doing_?"

"Teachin' h—him not ta tell me wha ta do," Tony slurred angrily.

"He's your brother!"

"I—I don't have a brother."

Loki gave a broken sob, clutching his stomach as he rose slowly to his feet, shoulders shaking with emotion. "Drunk," he managed to cough. "Not th…thinking straight."

Pepper wanted to ask about the woman that had just left, Christine, but she felt a wave of concern wash over her as Loki expectorated dark scarlet blood. She stepped over to rub his back while he stared at his brother with pain-filled, teary eyes.

"Mister Stark," she ordered, swallowing hard, "just go calm down. Before you leave for the flight."

Tony gave Loki one last bloodshot glare before storming away. Sunlight streamed in from the windows of the Malibu house, but, to Loki, who was in a world of agony and misery, it seemed so much darker.

* * *

><p>"Where's Loki?" was the first thing Tony asked when he sat down beside Pepper in the car.<p>

Pepper stayed silent.

"Where's my brother?" Tony demanded fiercely, clenching his jaw.

"He left," Pepper replied, his voice clipped.

Tony felt a storm of rage and worry unleash inside of him. "Just _tell me where he is_!"

"Calm down, Tony!" Pepper said, raising her hands in defeat. "He's busy with work…wherever he works. I can call him."

He took a deep breath and then let it out as a heavy sigh. "Good. I've been in captivity for three months; I need—"

"—to go to a hospital."

"No, I need an American cheeseburger—"

"Tony!"

"A cheeseburger, a company press conference, and my little brother."

* * *

><p>As Tony and Pepper pulled up to the conference, Tony was greeted by Obadiah, who was waiting with open arms.<p>

"He's back!" Obadiah announced to the crowd of reporters in an exhilaration-filled voice as Tony stepped out of the car and accepted his embrace.

"Tony?"

The reporters separated, and standing there was Loki, eyes pooling with tears of pure delectation. Tony stared at his little brother in wonder; he had almost forgotten how young Loki looked. His brother didn't seem to age a day past seventeen, and on his young face was the most excitement and joy Tony had ever seen in one place. He thought back to what he had told Yinsen while they were in captivity.

_"Have any family?" Tony asked softly, looking up into his friend's face._

_"Yes. Do you?"_

_"Little brother." Tony's throat tightened with emotion as he recalled the argument they had had before all of this horror. _I was too drunk to understand….

_"What's his name?" Yinsen wondered aloud._

_Tony hoped his deep grief didn't show on his face. "Loki. Loki Stark."_

_Raza must have heard Tony say that on the recording, because upon entering their holding place, angry, thinking they weren't working on the missile he wanted, he had said something that shook Tony to the core._

_"Are you working on the Jericho?" Raza asked, rage carefully hidden from his voice._

_"Uh, yeah," Tony replied shortly._

_"I would hope so. Would you like that brother of yours to be here with you?"_

_As he words sunk in, Tony felt ice stab his heart._

_"Or would you rather I found him and…." Raza jerked his head at a gun one of the guards was holding._

Tony shook his head.

"Tony!" Loki practically wailed, running over to his brother. No one dared to stand between them. Tony spread his arms, welcoming Loki with a warm, overjoyed smile.

Loki half-jumped, half-fell into Tony's arms, letting his brother cradle him close.

"I'm really sorry, Lokes," Tony said softly, running his fingers through his brother's silky, dark hair as Loki mewled soundlessly. "I'm really sorry about what I said before I left…and about what I did."

Loki didn't let go of his brother; he just pulled his head off of Tony's shoulder, grinning with tears in his bright green eyes. "I don't care about what happened before you left. I just care that I have my brother back."

"Well, champ, you know I'm not the hug type." Tony gave Loki a teasing wink.

"And you know I'm not the type to _not_ show affection. It's what makes me different from Howard."

"Sentimental Shakespeare."

"Jerk."

"Hey," Tony laughed, nudging Loki with his shoulder, "nuh-uh."

"You were doing a company press conference?" Loki asked, inclining his head.

"Yeah…oh, yeah! Wanna come?"

"Hm..."

"I'll let you stand beside me on the important whatsit."

"…Fine."

* * *

><p>"You're done with weapon-making?" Loki asked, studying his brother's face as they stood before the large Arc Reactor, which pulsed with a blue glow. Obadiah stood at Tony's side, looking angry.<p>

"Yep," Tony replied nonchalantly, staring up at the Reactor. "I've seen them kill people I'm trying to protect, so we're done."

"Our stock value is going to throw itself off a cliff, Tony!" Obadiah objected.

"Not if we do what I've planned."

Loki was confused, and he knew it was obvious. _Plan? Tony_ actually _has a plan. That's surprising. _"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna go into Arc Reactor technology."

Obadiah gave Tony a stern look, but Loki was irritated with Obadiah instead of with Tony. Did the older man think he could boss Tony around? _Well, Obadiah…even _I_ can't make Tony do something. Any more failures to brew up._

"This is serious, Tony."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Well, Lokes an' I are headed back to the house."

"Not until you show me it."

Loki raised a dark eyebrow elegantly. "What?"

"Not you." Loki bristled with a silent snarl of fury as Obadiah continued. "Tony."

With a sigh, Tony moved his sling's strap out of the way and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a small, glowing Arc Reactor. Loki was jarred, a sick, hot fire rising from his stomach. "W—what happened?"

"Shrapnel. I'll fill ya in later, Lokes." Tony thumped Loki on the back, but Loki only stared at the Reactor in his brother's chest, wanting to vomit.

"I—I…okay," Loki replied hesitantly. Obadiah rested his fingers against its bright surface, earning a hiss from Loki.

"Don't touch him," Loki ordered as Tony buttoned up his shirt again. Something about Obadiah had always made Loki feel defensive, in a way.

Obadiah gave Loki an unreadable look before stepping back. "We can't get any money out of this, Tony."

"Watch us. C'mon, Lokes."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lokes? Pep?"<p>

Loki looked up from where he stood, studying blueprints for Tony's new suit, to see Tony lying down with wires attached to his chest, holding a new Reactor.

"Yeah?" Loki asked as he walked over. Pepper was at his side in seemingly seconds.

"Which one of you has the smallest hands?"

Loki and Pepper exchanged a confused glance. _What?_ Loki wondered.

"Well, then. Pep, can you get this copper wire out of my chest? It's kind of…rubbing against the—"

Pepper looked like she was going to be sick, and Loki was inwardly laughing wildly. "I'd r—rather not," she said shakily, back away.

"Lokes?"

"Sure, I guess," Loki smiled. He stepped over, looking down at the Reactor, which was flickering bright blue. Somehow, the blue glow reminded him of someone's eyes.

The word _brother_ popped into his head, but Tony was his brother…with brown eyes. _Whatever._

"Just—carefully—take out the Reactor…."

Loki turned the Reactor in his brother's chest, and put it on the table beside of Tony. The sound it made was admittedly disgusting, but Loki was too concerned about helping Tony.

"Okay…now, there's a copper wire in there. You ever played _Operation_, Lokes?"

"Um…no."

"Just don't touch anything with that wire, all right?"

"Got it." Loki carefully lifted out the wire, squinting at a magnet attached to the end of it.

"Don't take out the magnet."

"Tony, its tied to the copper w—"

Tony sighed heavily. "Fine; yank it out."

Loki removed the wire, earning a hiss from his brother.

"D—did, I hurt you?" Loki stuttered, fear biting at his heart.

"No, just up in the new Reactor," Tony ordered through clenched teeth.

Pepper was turned away, covering her ears. Loki chuckled, putting the glowing Reactor into place and twisting it. Tony smiled brightly, jumping up. "I'm good."

* * *

><p>Loki was flipping through some paperwork when Tony peered into his room, wearing a gold-and-red suit with glowing blue eyes that matched the Reactor, which glittering on his chest.<p>

"Yinsen's village is being attacked," he informed, voice muffled and robotic, "and I'm going to help."

The younger brother stared in confusion at the suit, eyes studying it nervously. "Can I come?" he asked, excitement building up inside of him.

"How will I get you there?" Tony countered.

Loki thought for a moment. _If only I had wings…_ "_Vinger._" _Wings._

Suddenly, pain shot through his shoulders, darting and stabbing down his spine. He bit his lip as Tony jumped back. A shaft of bright light seemed to pass over the room, and there, sprouting beside his spine, were two pure white angel wings, feathers soft and shining.

"Holy crap!" Tony yelped. "How'd you do that?"

"I…I don't know," Loki admitted, fluttering his new wings. "I just—just remembered it. Like I've done it before."

"How do you get rid of them?"

Loki frowned, brows furrowing. "Um…_ingen vinger_?" _No wings?_

They were still there, radiant and majestic.

"Well, you can come with me now. How will you attack?"

_Fire, gun, knife, fists, feet, ice…_ As he listened the options in his head, a dagger of ice formed in his left hand with a crunching sound, shocking Tony even further.

"I can't believe this," he exhaled, looking like he was in awe. "My little brother is a magic ice bird."

"Magic ice _angel_," Loki corrected teasingly. He winked with a smile on his lips.

"Let's go kick some butt, Lokes."

"Oh, Tony."

"What?"

Loki grinned even wider, and Tony shivered at how evil and malicious it looked. "Make 'em pay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are gettin' intense! Loki's remembering bits of his past (simple things: spells), and the 'brothers' are off to fight the Ten Rings! Why is Loki remembering spells? Find out next chapter! P****lease leave a tiny review on you way out? Please? *puppy face***


	5. Chapter Four: Free Falling

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for being so patient! This chapter hated me (lol).**

shadowcat ninja: No slash. :) (gives cotton candy)

Guest: Thank you! (gives chocolate)

anastacianott: Well, we'll see... (wink, wink) (gives popcorn)

JuMiKu: I know, I'm glad you noticed that bit! I didn't think anyone would. (gives chips)

Guest: Thank you! (gives bag of sugar)

**Some of the original dialogue was changed to fit the story. The whole time, I listened to "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons.**

**WARNINGS: violence, swag**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Four: Free Falling<em>

Loki pumped his wings, smiling at Tony, who zipped along beside him, showing off his suit's tricks in the bright blue sky. The younger brother swooped over Tony's head, dropped down in a spiral, and then pulled up just above a cloud, sending white wisps billowing around his flexing wings.

"Top that, rich boy!" he shouted badgeringly over the wind.

"You bet I can!" Tony suddenly shot off, disappearing into the puffy clouds, which closed after him like curtains.

Loki narrowed his eyes, confused. He flew faster, trying to reach Tony's speeds. The billionaire was instantly on him, landing heavily on his shoulders. Loki's wings folded under him, and with a screech of mock fear, he plummeted down, spinning in the air. Once he was sure Tony couldn't see him, he pulled up to hide in the woolpack.

"Lokes? Where'd you go?"

Loki stayed out of sight as his brother spun in circles, voice getting desperate.

"Loki? Loki! I knew this would happen, I knew five minutes of practice before we left wasn't enough…"

Giggling with delight, Loki pounced as Tony flew by, kicking him forward gently. Tony reeled in the air, smiling with hilarity behind his mask; even though Loki couldn't see it, the younger brother knew that Tony was grinning.

"Have you forgotten we're heading towards a battle?" Tony asked.

"No," replied Loki merrily, "but why be depressed on the way there?"

Tony hesitated. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Ha. Yeah, right. I'll race you there, Lokes!"

* * *

><p>Tony touched down in the middle of the village with a loud <em>clank<em> of metal. Loki landed gracefully, spreading his white wings in an elegant way; however, the green blaze in his eyes and ice swords in his hands told everyone he wanted a brawl. One Ten Rings terrorist was holding a man in his grip, who was staring at his family.

"Drop him," Loki ordered imposingly, taking a single step forward, flexing his wings as a threat.

No one moved.

"Have it your way."

Loki leaped forward with a roar of a battle cry, slicing the man's throat. The terrorist fell at Loki's feet, and blood dripped from the ice sword; the captive ran back to his family, who were crying with joy.

The winged brother looked up casually, slightly smiling. "Next?"

Tony whirled and began shooting tanks, Ten Rings members, anything dangerous. One of Loki's ice swords melted between his fingers as he shot permafrost at the terrorists, dodging bullets elegantly, his wings trailing behind him like feathery white smoke.

After a few heartbeat of demolishing things, Tony heard a whimper of agony from behind him. He turned around to see Loki being forced onto his knees, blood gushing from a bullet wound in his right wing, the white feathers being stained dahlia. A man had his weapon's muzzle resting against the side of Loki's head, whose calm eyes were fixed on Tony.

_One move_, the terrorist seemed to say, _and he's dead._

Suddenly, ice spiked up from the ground, stabbing into the man's chest. Loki almost collapsed, but caught himself with his hands. He stood quickly, shook out his wings, one stiffened awkwardly, and glared down the street.

"You 'kay, Lokes?"

"It won't kill me." Blood trailed through his feathers, pooling at Loki's feet, but he wasn't showing any signs of being in pain. "Let's go; before the public catches word."

* * *

><p>Loki was flying alongside Tony awkwardly, trying to flap his injured wing and failing. Crimson liquid streamed behind him like a thin red banner; Tony was beginning to get concerned. "Can you make it?" he called through his mask, raising his voice to be heard over the wind.<p>

_Really? Are you_ kidding_?_ "I'll be _fine_—"

Loki's reply was cut off by the roar of jets behind them. _Oh, no._

"HOLY CRAP! Think you can outfly a jet plane, Lokes?" Tony shouted, making a face as if trying not to grab Loki and throw him on his back; but Loki couldn't see it, and assumed Tony was just being Tony…annoyingly sarcastic.

"Uh…probably not," he yelled back, green eyes widening as panic flared in his chest. _Fantastic…what can I do? Outfly a jet? That's not happening!_

"Well, you've gotta try!"

_I_ am _trying!_ Loki pumped his wings harder, terror making him ignore the agony shooting through his bleeding wing. He felt the wind behind him bend, and jerked to the right, a line of bullets darting were he once was. _They want to kill us!_

"_Tony!_" he screeched; his eyes searched the sky for any more bullets. "Tony, they're _shooting_!"

"They're doing WHAT?"

"Move!" Loki leaped at Tony, shoving him away from another wave of bullets.

"Today sucks, doesn't it?"

_He's cracking jokes? _"Just shut up and dodge!"

"Chill, bro!" Tony spun away from a wave of ammunition. "Oh, Rhodey is calling. Yep?" he asked.

Loki felt frustration bubble in his stomach, but was too concerned with not getting blasted out of the clouds. He let Tony take care of the conversation as he tried to get away from the jets. His wing felt as though someone was burning the feathers off of it. I can't give in!

Grinding his teeth, he flew harder, forgetting the pain. He noticed his wounded wing curl under him_. Don't give out_ _now! _

"Tony, right side!" he called, alarmed green gaze fixed on Tony.

His brother swerved towards Loki, and the jet streaked past him. A rush of nausea from the agony hit Loki like a punch in the stomach, and exhaustion pounced on him. "Can't…go much longer," he gasped, trying to gulp air into his burning lungs; his vision was dark from anguish.

Tony didn't seen to hear him. He kept shouting to Rhodey over the phone. Loki dodged a round of bullets, fear driving him. "Yeah…no, um…Loki's not here. Well, he is. He's running with me. Oh, yeah, I'm riding around. He's running beside me. Er, training exercise. Call off the jets? Not until I tell you who the thing flying beside it is? That isn't fair! It's a bird."

Loki glared at Tony. "Bird yourself! I just said I couldn't do this much longer, idiot!"

"An eagle. I gotta go. 'Bye!"

"Come on!"

With one last growl of effort, Tony and Loki vanished into the clouds.

* * *

><p>Loki, wings were fully healed and folded against his back, peered through the doorway into Tony's . "Tony, are you all r—"<p>

His brother was sprawled on the ground, old reactor in his hand. "T—Tony?"

Tony sat up, eyes wide, before putting the reactor into his empty chest. "Pepper," he demanded urgently. "Where is she?"

Rhodey scrambled down the stairs at Loki's heels. "She's fine; with that SHIELD guy."

"Loki, still got your wings?"

Loki felt a teasing laugh rise from his throat. "Have gone anywhere, metal head," he replied jokingly, spreading them for emphasis. Rhodey looked startled, eying them with awe.

"Good. You'll need 'em for Obadiah."

"What'd that senile old guy do _now_?" Loki hissed bitterly, anger rising from his stomach. _I never trusted him anyhow._

"I think he built a suit. And he took my reactor."

Loki narrowed his bright eyes. "I'm going ahead."

He spread his wings and launched himself through the hole in the roof, ice daggers forming in his hands.

_You're_ so _dead, Obadiah._


End file.
